Pastel de fresas
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Kurapika se siente solo y nostálgico en el día de su cumpleaños, sin embargo, no contaba con una inesperada sorpresa que le alegraría en algo la jornada.


Hunter X Hunter, pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei.

Esta historia, participa en el reto del mes de abril en el foro **Comunidad del Cazador:** _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurapika!_

_._

_._

* * *

.

Pastel de fresas.

.

Otro cuatro de abril. No es que estuviese acostumbrado a celebrar su cumpleaños, es sólo que el último lo pasó con sus amigos. Claro, él nunca les dijo que cumplía años en esa fecha, pero siempre era especial porque estaba con ellos y eso llenaba en parte, el gran vacío que sentía en su alma.

Kurapika cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos y suspiró. No podía concentrarse, no con el vivo recuerdo de su madre preparando un delicioso pastel de cumpleaños con las fresas silvestres que recogía esa misma mañana, ni podía sacar de su mente a su padre; que como cada año lo hacía apoyarse derecho y firme contra una pared marcando con un lápiz su estatura, para comprobar qué tanto había crecido. Tampoco a Pairo, quien llegaba a primera hora de la mañana para despertarlo con un abrazo.

¡Qué nostalgia tan grande sentía! La costumbre de los suyos era hacer una gran fiesta; con música y mucha comida. Todos le daban regalos, y no se trataba sólo de regalos materiales, sino del significado que con ellos venía. Kurapika siempre destacó mucho entre los otros niños de su edad, por su corazón noble y su inmensa sabiduría, que era producto de su insaciable curiosidad. Él era uno de los más queridos y respetados entre sus pares.

El último cumpleaños que celebró con su gente, fue el número doce. Había una chica que nació el mismo día que él, sólo que ella llegó al mundo a la luz de la luna mientras, el rubio, lo hizo al mediodía. Durante la fiesta de ambos, la niña se le acercó y le mostró dos pendientes, dándole uno a él.

—¡Felicidades, Kurapika! Espero que te guste mi regalo —Dijo sonriente.

—Gracias —se sintió un poco extrañado por el obsequio—. No quiero sonar descortés pero… ¿Por qué te quedarás con el otro? —Preguntó sin poder contenerse.

La muchachita sólo sonrió nuevamente, lo abrazó y le dijo al oído: —Sé que pretendes ir al exterior para encontrar un buen médico para Pairo. Conserva el pendiente como un recordatorio de que no importa cuánto demores, yo te estaré esperando. —Y sin darle tiempo de reacción, selló los labios de Kurapika con un beso corto y rápido.

—¿¡Pero qué es lo que acabas de hacer?! ¿¡Acaso estás loca?! —La increpó— Ahora tendré que casarme contigo algún día —gruñó molesto, porque, aunque a los Kuruta se les comprometía a temprana edad, Kurapika nunca mostró real interés por ello—. Ni modo —agregó cruzándose de brazos— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Mamá preparó un delicioso pastel de fresas.

Se detuvo ahí mismo. No quiso seguir recordando… ¿para qué? Si después de su viaje al exterior no volvió a verla, ni a sus padres, ni a Pairo, ni al viejo sabio del Clan. No al menos con vida. Sólo le quedó aquel pendiente que llevaba hasta el día de hoy, como un recordatorio que reforzaba también su sed de venganza.

Lo mejor para disipar todo ese dolor era concentrarse en su trabajo. Inhaló profundo y se puso de pie. Dio un vistazo rápido a la fría y opaca habitación que ocupaba en la mansión Nostrade. Sí, lo mejor era dedicarse a su trabajo, aunque últimamente sólo se limitaba a vigilar a Neon veinticuatro siete a pedido estricto de su padre, Right. Afortunadamente, desde que la joven de cabellos azulados perdió su habilidad y con ello el exceso de favores de su progenitor, ésta se había vuelto un poco más dócil y tratable.

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la puerta, giró el picaporte y casi cae de espaldas al ver a su jefa parada ahí. ¿Tan inmerso había estado en sus pensamientos que no la sintió venir?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó mientras daba saltitos.

El rubio estaba extrañado… ¿cómo rayos iba a saber Neon que hoy cumplía años? Pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello, pues la chica le extendía ahora un hermoso pastel con una vela encendida.

—Si te preguntas cómo lo sé, pues el otro día estaba curioseando los papeles de papá y topé con los datos de los guardaespaldas. ¿Diecinueve, no? —Carraspeó—. No nos llevamos por tanto —declaró alzando una ceja.

Aún medio en shock, Kurapika la hizo pasar. Neon llevaba un carrito con platos, té y cubiertos. Al parecer había planeado todo eso con bastante anticipación. Una vez le hubo ordenado a Kurapika que se sentara y no moviera un solo dedo, le dedicó una canción de cumpleaños, logrando que el Kuruta se sonrojara hasta la punta de la nariz. Luego, le dijo que soplara la vela, pero no sin antes pedir un deseo. Al rubio todo eso le parecía demasiado infantil, pero por algún extraño motivo no le molestaba en lo absoluto, quizá se debía al mismo hecho de haber estado recordando su niñez minutos antes.

Neon partió el pastel y animó a Kurapika a probarlo, diciéndole que ella misma lo había preparado con bastante esfuerzo. El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco cuando saboreó el dulce; era de fresas. No iguales a las que su madre utilizaba, pero sin duda alguna fue una grata sorpresa. Una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en su rostro y ambos quedaron charlando un buen rato.

De un momento a otro, Neon se puso de pie con un salto. —Bien, iré a arreglarme —se excusó—. Y tú debes hacer lo mismo.

—¿Necesita ir a alguna parte, jefa? —El Kuruta se paró de su asiento rápidamente.

—Sí, y debes acompañarme. Hoy es un día especial.

Kurapika la quedó observando extrañado, pero no quería pecar de curioso y comentar. Después de todo, bastante extraño había sido ya que ella llegara hasta su habitación a saludarlo por su cumpleaños.

—¿Por qué me ves así? —Inquirió ella— Te digo que es un día especial, vamos, celebraremos tu cumpleaños en algún lugar lindo. —Dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

El rubio quedó de una pieza. De un momento a otro, no supo qué hacer o qué decir. No entendía absolutamente nada y se sentía muy avergonzado en medio de aquella situación. Iba a preguntar sin rodeos qué significaba todo aquello, pero un beso rápido y sonoro en su mejilla hizo que se tragara sus palabras.

—No te lo pienses tanto —alegó—. Verás Kurapika, tú me gustas y yo… Quiero hacer algo lindo para ti hoy —admitió avergonzada—. ¿Me lo permites?

Aquella sinceridad, le recordó a la niña que le regaló el pendiente. Pero él ya no tenía doce años, no iba a tratarla de loca ni a gritarle por besarlo o por la declaración que acababa de hacer.

—¿Podría oponerme? Eres mi jefa —comentó con una risa bajita. Neon sonrió ampliamente y se disponía a salir de la habitación del chico, pero Kurapika la detuvo tomándola ligeramente por su brazo derecho—. Gracias, Neon. Hace años que no recordaba cómo es celebrar este día.

Sonrojada a más no poder, la muchacha de cabellos azulinos salió de allí rápidamente, no sin antes exigirle al Kuruta que usara su mejor traje. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Kurapika, aún extrañado por todo lo ocurrido en apenas una hora, sonrió para sí. Seguía extrañando la compañía de sus amigos, la nostalgia y el dolor del recuerdo de su gente estaban intactos. Pero al menos, con ese pequeño y gentil gesto que Neon había tenido con él, la tormenta en su corazón había amainado un poco.

.

.

* * *

KuraNeon otra vez. No pueden culparme [?] Tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos dos, no sé... Pueden detestarme si quieren jajajaja yo no me arrepiento de nada :-P

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
